


Beginner Lessons

by Xgirl14



Series: Innocent Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Innocent Tony, M/M, Multi, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rimming, SMUUUUT, Virgin!Tony, Younger Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xgirl14/pseuds/Xgirl14
Summary: This takes place directly after bathtub confessions. If you haven't read that you may want to give it a quick look. It's not necessary but it may help...Tony had the best dream ever. It was him alone with his super soldiers. He had never felt like that before. Everything was warm and wet and absolutely perfect. Good thing it was just a dream...right?





	Beginner Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. Hello all I am not dead I am back! Lots of life changing things happened. Got a full time job, had to find a new place to live, moved, cat died, ended up getting a new cat unexpectedly, and work work work. I'm currently on a little break from work so I thought this was my only chance to write something. 
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one but everyone was asking for a sequel so...here you go.

Warm. It was warm. Tony hummed his approval. He felt warm and safe. A soft comforting weight was at his back and another at his front. He felt loose and sated. He had the best dream. His lovers showed him what it was like to feel pleasure. Steve’s lips on his neck, Bucky’s on his chest. Their skin rubbing slick together from the warm bath water. Their hands together on his cock.

Tony squirmed, his dream had felt so real, so good. His cock twitched in interest, his hips canting towards the warmth at his front, his cock rubbing with delicious friction. He mewled in pleasure, his hips rocking slowly. 

The warmth at his back began to rumble, “Mm, baby doll, good morning.” Tony stilled instantly as a metal arm wrapped securely around his waist. 

“Looks like he’s not the only one awake,” murmured the warmth at his front while rocking his hips against Tony’s, making Tony squeak in mortification. It all came back to him, how his lover’s had surprised him during his bath, how they had stripped off their uniforms to join him, how they had taken their hands and-

“I-uh, oh god!” groaned Tony, covering his now reddened face with his hands. They had really done that! And now he had been rubbing his cock against Steve’s thigh, while they had been sleeping! Tony heard and felt two twin chuckles against him.

“Aw, Tony, don’t be embarrassed. It’s ok, I promise baby, it felt real nice.” soothed Steve

“Yeah baby doll, you looked so sweet, seeking pleasure in your sleep, using Stevie to get you there.” murmured Bucky against Tony’s ear, making Tony squirm. 

“Yeah, but, it’s-it’s embarrassing!” squeaked Tony, refusing to move his hands away from his face. As if hiding would make this all go away. 

“Sweetheart,” cooed Steve, “It’s alright, we want you to feel good. Remember? We said we would help you.”

“That’s right,” added Bucky, “Whatever you want. Now,” Bucky reached his hand down to cup Tony through his sleep shirt,” You want some help with this sweet thing?”

Tony squeaked, not expecting the sudden touch, or how good it felt. His hips seeming to move of their own accord. Tony moaned. 

“I-I want,” whispered Tony.

“Go on baby, tell us what you want,” encouraged Steve

“I-want help.”

Both older men moaned, “We can do that baby doll, we can absolutely do that,” moaned Bucky.

With that, it was like a flip had switched, both soldiers seemed to move in unison. One second they were lying comfortably within their blanket cocoon and the next the covers were thrown off and Tony found himself on his back staring up into the eyes of two very hungry looking and very naked super soldiers. Tony swallowed hard.

“How do you wanna do it honey? I don’t think you’re ready for our cocks, what do you want? Our hands our our mouths?” asked Steve

Bucky groaned, “Oh please sugar, honey, my mouth, say yes. Lemme use my mouth on ya. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Steve chuckled, “Be careful Tony, Bucky has a wicked mouth and has been waiting forever to use it on ya. He may not hold back.”

Tony was overwhelmed. He could barely look them in the eyes with how much the older men were starting at him. He didn’t know what to choose, all he knew was that he needed.

“I don’t know,” he whined, “I-I don’t know. I-I just need!”

“Shh, sweetheart, don’t you panic, how about both? Then you don’t have to choose,” said Steve.

Tony could only nod, they hadn’t even really touched him yet, but this was all too new, too overwhelming.

“We need words Tones,” said Bucky, rubbing his thumb along Tony’s hot cheek. 

“Yes! Y-yes, it’s ok.” Tony received two large grins in return. 

“Alright then,” whispered Bucky. He pulled back, reaching down to the shirt Tony was wearing and grabbed onto the hem, lifting it up exposing Tony’s lithe body. Tony blushed even harder. They were both staring at him! The mortification became too much and he tried sneaking his hands down to cover his sex.

“Nuh uh baby,” scolded Steve lightly, as he grabbed onto both of his hands. “What did we say last night? You’re beautiful, don’t hide yourself from us.”

Tony began to whimper until it choked off into a moan. Bucky was rubbing his hands up and down his chest, rubbing his thumbs in small circles as he went. 

“Oh sweet thing you have no idea how long I have waited to get a taste of you. Steve and I have a bet going on about what you’ll taste like. Stevie thinks you’ll taste more tangy, like sweat and metal, since you spend so much time in your workshop, but I disagree.”

“You do?” asked Tony

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed, placing a kiss against his chest, making Tony swallow hard. “I think. You’ll taste. Absolutely. Sweet,” Bucky punctuated each word with a kiss, slowly making his way down Tony’s body until Tony could feel his breath on the tip of his cock. Tony looked down, eyes locking with his longer haired lover. Bucky smirked devilishly, paused for only a moment, then without warning, sucked the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth. Tony screamed. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, hands reaching blindly for purchase. Steve watching on in amusement reached out and took his smaller lovers hand in his own, giving the back a kiss.

“How does it feel baby? Feel nice? I told you his mouth was wicked.”

All tony could do was mewl in response as Bucky began to suck on the head of his cock making Tony squirm. Bucky grabbed onto his hips keeping him steady. 

“Bucky,” Tony whined. With one last suck Bucky lifted up letting Tony’s cock slip out from between his lips. Bucky hummed, licking the taste from his lips.

“So what does he taste like?” asked Steve while rubbing soothing circles on a panting Tony’s stomach.

Bucky grinned, “You owe me fifty bucks.”

“That sweet huh?”

“Oh yeah. But if you think I’m lyin, get your blonde ass down here and have a taste, or better yet.” 

Tony could only pant to catch his breath. He had never felt something so warm and wet and perfect around his cock before. He was embarrassed, but he felt like if Bucky hadn’t stopped, he would have lost it, ending quickly. 

Bucky grabbed onto Tony gently and urged him to turn over, lifting up his hips. Exposing Tony to Bucky’s greedy eyes. Bucky moaned at the sight. His lover was so adorable and yet so unbelievably sexy. 

“Steve, oh god, come ‘ere, come ‘ere.” Bucky urgently grabbed onto Steve’s bicep and dragged him so that they were both smooshed together by Tony’s legs. There was a pause, then Steve let out a low groan of want.

“Oh sweetheart, if only you could see yourself. You’re sweet little hole looks so pretty.” 

Tony blushed hotly, “Don’t- don’t look!” Tony attempted to close his legs, but two strong hands, one metal one flesh grabbed onto his ankles, preventing him from closing.

“Hush now darlin, you’re beautiful, every bit. One day we’re going to prove it,” cooed Bucky, “Now, Steve, you can go have a taste of Tony and I can skip the meal and go straight to dessert.”

Steve scrunched up his nose, “Ugh, Buck that was awful, even for you.”

Bucky laughed, “Alright, alright. We’ve talked long enough our poor boy has been waiting so long. Let’s get to work soldier.”

“Yes sir,” Steve gave a mock salute and began to maneuver himself into position. Laying on his back and tucking his face between Tony’s legs. Once Steve was settled, Bucky swung his leg over Steve to straddle his hips.

“Steve! Bucky! What are yo-”

 

“Beauty before age Steve.”

“I’m younger than you,” mumbled Steve.

“Wait, wait! What’s going o-aaAH!” 

Tony let out a choked scream when he felt a warm wetness caressing his hole. 

“B-bucky! You can’t! That’s, that’s-ah! Steve!”

The poor boy wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Not even waiting for his response Steve wasted no time and swallowed his lovers smaller cock down to the root, sucking roughly. Tony whimpered and mewled taking in huge gulps of air when he remembered to breathe.

Bucky moaned sending shockwaves through Tony when he clenched around his tongue. Tony sobbed. The sensations were too much. Steve sucking roughly then sliding his mouth up until just the tip rested inside, suckling softly. It was driving Tony mad. The two older men continued to torment Tony, building up a rhythm. Bucky would plunge his tongue inside, as deep as he could go, while Steve would suck on the head, driving Tony insane. Then they would switch. Steve would be sucking him in deep, his cock nudging the back of his throat, while Bucky gave torturous little kitten licks all around his hole, not giving him what he desired. It was as if they rehearsed it. His soldiers were so in sync with each other, they were surely going to kill him. 

Tony had no idea what he should do. He was torn between thrusting his hips forward or backwards into his lovers talented mouth’s. He continued to whimper and writhe between his lovers, sobbing out each breathe. He could feel tears clinging to his eyelashes, but he could care less. This was an exquisite torture. 

It felt like they had been pleasuring him for days, years. It all started to become too much. Overwhelmed, he began to shake. He felt the familiar hot pressure building inside him and knew he was close.

“Steve, Bucky,” mewled Tony, “I-I think I’m close. Steve you gotta move! I’m, I’m gonna come!”

Steve pulled off just enough to whisper, “Go ahead baby, let go, I can take it.” The cool air of Steve’s breathe against his cock made him shiver hard. Steve renewed his ministrations, this time paying extra attention to the head of his cock. With Steve’s words of encouragement, Bucky plunged deeply into Tony, licking and tasting, making Tony scream. Steve hummed around the length in his mouth and tongued at the slit. That was it. Tony was done. 

With an ear splitting wail Tony came. His whole body seized up, back and legs taught, moaning out his lovers names over and over like a prayer. He could distantly feel Bucky and Steve moving against him, moving against each other, until they too stilled, twin moans falling from their mouths. 

Just as fast as he had come, his body gave out as if all the strings that were keeping him up had been cut. He heard Steve grunt but was too exhausted to care as to why. He felt two warm hands grab and lift his hips. He heard someone snickering. Finally curiosity won out and he peaked open one eye to see what was so funny. 

Steve was staring down at him, hair mussed and eyebrow raised with an unimpressed look upon his face. Next to him Bucky was struggling hard not to laugh. 

“What?” asked Tony. The pure innocence of the question broke Bucky, laughing loudly at his lovers expense. 

“What? What!” asked Tony again pushing his upper body off to look better at his soldiers. 

“Oh my god!” Bucky yelled, “Tony! Sweetheart! Love of my life!” Bucky broke down into giggles again. Exasperated, Tony turned to Steve for an answer, beginning to become self conscious.

Tony frowned, “Did I do something bad?” he asked worriedly, chewing on his thumbnail. That seemed to sober Bucky up real quick. Both men yelled, “No!” and grabbed onto one of Tony’s hands. 

“Baby I was laughin because after you came, which was absolutely breathtakin’ by the way, you collapsed onto Stevie’s face. You started to smother him,” Bucky responded with a shit eating grin on his face.

“But I’m ok!” Steve reassured, “Just caught me off guard is all. Everything you did was perfect baby, absolutely perfect. Thank you for letting us make you feel good.”

Tony blushed, groaning inwardly, he really thought he was done blushing for the day. 

“He’s right Tones, never seen a more pretty sight.” Bucky leaned in for a kiss. Tony was charmed and leaned in to kiss his lover back before he remembered the situation he had found himself in. Scandalized, he shoved at Bucky as hard as he could. Bucky being completely caught off guard lurched backwards and fell off the side of the bed, thus sending his other lover into hysterics.

“Oh my god!” howled Steve

“Oh my god!” screamed Tony in mortification. “Bucky! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to shove you off the bed! I just, we were just...and you’re mouth was just on my-I can’t kiss you with that kind of mouth!”

Bucky popped his head back up with a look of absolute betrayal on his face. Steve laughed even harder. 

“But, but!” 

“No more buts!” yelled Tony making Steve snort. Tony rolled his eyes at his immature lover. “Go brush your teeth and then we can try again.”

Bucky pouted dramatically, but did as he was told, dragging his feet into the bathroom. Steve laughed at Bucky’s misfortune and leaned in to steal a kiss from the smaller brunette but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

“Nuh uh soldier. Rule applies to you. Don’t think I forgot about you.” Tony tried not to smile as the same exact expression that Bucky had, showed up on Steve’s face. Without another word Steve climbed off the bed and joined Bucky in the bathroom.

Tony climbed back up to the head of the bed and resituated himself onto the pillows. He may be overreacting but he did love his soldiers. To do something like this for him without judgement...meant a lot to him. Somehow he wanted to show his thanks to them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the water shut off and heard his lovers talking to one another.

“Next time, we switch.”

“Agreed.” 

Tony squeaked, pulling the covers up and over his head. He wanted to thank his lovers. If they didn’t kill him first.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty. Don't say it!


End file.
